Background patterns
There are different backgrounds used on different VeggieTales, 3-2-1 Penguins!, and LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures VHS's and DVDs. White background.png|Original VHSs for the first five VeggieTales episodes from 1993-1996, original VeggieTunes 1995 CD, Qwerty's bible verses, Original Silly Songs with Larry title cards, and pages 11 and 14 of the What's The Big Idea? 5th Anniversary newsletter Background 7.png|Name of Pattern: Teetime Purple Used on: Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (1998 reprint), The Story of Flibber-o-loo (book) and Classics from the Crisper (light purple) Background 4.png|Name of Pattern: Wobbley Box Blue Used on: God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! and VeggieTunes (Lime green) Background 5.png|Name of Pattern: Trixmix Blue Used on: Are You My Neighbor?, Bob and Larry's Favorite Stories! (yellow), and VeggieTown Values 1998 VHS tapes (purple) Background 17.0.png|Name of Pattern: Nezzer’s Clock Used on: Rack, Shack and Benny (1998 reprint) and Lessons from the Sock Drawer (light blue) Background 26.png|Dave and the Giant Pickle (1998 reprint) Background 18.png|The Toy That Saved Christmas Sing Along Card Background.png|Very Silly Songs! Background 9.png|Name of Pattern: Fibular Used on: Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! Another background.png|Name of Pattern: Stargazed Used on: Josh and the Big Wall! (1999 reprint), VeggieTunes 2 (blue), and More of Bob and Larry's Favorite Stories (light blue) Background 8.png|Name of Pattern: Space Toaster Used on: Madame Blueberry and Larry's Favorite Stories! (blue) Background 19.png|Name of Pattern: Swirl + Stargazed Used on: The End of Silliness? Background 3.png|Name of Pattern: Rumor's Poof Used on: Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed and Josh and the Big Wall! (German release) King George background.png|Name of Pattern: Jester Simple Used on: King George and the Ducky and An Easter Carol (Croatian release) Background 11.png|Name of Pattern: Esther Swatch No.9 Used on: Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen, A Queen, a King, and a Very Blue Berry, and Hits Vegetais Vol. 1 (2005 version) (orange) Background 29.png|Name of Pattern: Lyle Pattern 11/9 Used on: Lyle the Kindly Viking, Heroes of the Bible! Vol. 1 and 2 (red violet, and light blue), Royalty Collection: A King, A Queen and a Very Blue Berry! (purple) Background 39.png|Name of Pattern: Loopy Box Used on: The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown Background 13.png|The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka (blue) and Leggo My Ego! (red) StarofChristmasBackground.png|The Star of Christmas Background 23.png|Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie BadAppleBackgroundFixed.png|LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Gideon background.png|Gideon: Tuba Warrior Background 28.png|Bob and Larry's Sunday Morning Songs Background 10.png|Name of Pattern: Green Stripes Used on: Where's God When I'm S-Scared? to A Snoodle's Tale Dd0f55af3b87313-a-nw-p.png|Ritter, Rüben und Kartoffeln & Laura allein zu Hause and Der argentinische Gurkentanz & Tomaten-Granaten (green) Blue background 3.png|Bob and Larry's ABC's Green background 2.png|Junior's Colors Red background.png|How Many Veggies? and The Veggiecational Book Purple background .png|Pa Grape's Shapes and More Veggiecational Fun! Orange background.png|Archibald's Opposites Indigo background 3.png|Time for Tom Greatest Hits background.png|VeggieTales Greatest Hits Background 14.1.png|Name of Pattern: Star Box Used on: A Very Veggie Christmas Background 16.png|Name of Pattern: Twistytie Used on: Junior's Favorite Stories Another Blue Background.png Background 35.png Background 15.png Background 25.png Background 32.png Background 40.png Fun Facts *Some of the patterns were designed by John Trauscht. *Some of the patterns were used in VeggieTales Creativity City. Category:Backgrounds Category:VeggieTales galleries Category:Home Videos Category:Galleries Category:Episodes Category:Albums Category:Research